Blizzard Tears
by Midnight1234
Summary: Natsu's missing during a blizzard. Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy set out to find him, but when they find something in his home, makes them even more worried, and what's worse, Natsu won't let them help.


**Hiya! The ending kinda sucks so I apologize for that… Anyway, I hope you like it! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight!**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Blizzard Tears**

The wind whistled and howled with cold fury as the harsh frozen flakes fell down to the ground without a thought, not letting anyone see any more than a few feet ahead of them. The trees surrounding the small clearing, creaked and groaned as the wind fought against them, battling out to see who will win and who will lose and the trees were not about to give up in the fight. In the mist of the frozen storm sat a hunched body in the small clearing. Regardless the thin clothing the person wore, he wasn't shivering from the biting cold, he just sat there with his head buried in his knees and his arms loosely hugging them to his chest. The only thing that would even consider protecting him from the harsh winds was a scaled scarf that blew slightly as the wind try to take it off of him.

The only thing visible through the blizzard, if you look hard enough and long enough you would be able to see the lightest tint of a boy's pink hair as the wind tussled it in the small clearing. Other than that, you wouldn't even know there was the slightest hint of a clearing nor a person, and would walk on by trying to find your way out from the forest and into your home from the blizzard the harshly licked at you.

Not so far away from the forest sat a bustling building with decorative designs covering it from head to toe. The lights were shining through the blizzard and the sound of people having a good time could reach the ears of people passing by the building in a hurry.

Inside the large structure sat two girls and a boy at a table near one of the windows. The scarlet haired girl was happily munching on a strawberry cake as the other two sat beside her bored out of their minds as a blue cat walked over and jumped on the table with a raw fish in hand.

"How many fish have you already had today Happy?" asked the blonde haired girl beside the scarlet one, sipping on a steaming cup of hot coco. Happy shrugged as he munched on it, not paying really any attention to her at all until a sudden thought came to mind.

"Ne Lucy," he started, his big eyes staring at her in slight concern as he looked behind him at the chattering people as if he was trying to find someone. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to continue as he looked back at her. "Have you seen Natsu?" he asked her. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to think of the last time she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer, but couldn't recall seeing him since the blizzard had started.

"No, not really." she replied. "Are you sure he just didn't go on a solo mission?" she asked the blue cat. Happy frowned as he shook his head, finishing the fish in one bite as he looked out of the window behind the blonde and into the snowy haze.

"He would've told me if he was going on a mission alone." Happy replied back in a somber tone as he felt worry build up in his chest.

"Erza, Gray, have you seen Natsu after the blizzard had started?" Lucy asked the other two. Erza put down her fork after she ate the last bite of her cake, a slightly worried look also apparent in her eyes as she thought for a moment.

"Not that I could say," she replied after a little bit. "But if I do recall, he was acting a little weird this morning. What about you Gray?" Their attention turned to the raven haired male across from them, his shirt already off of his body showing his Fairy Tail mark on his chest.

"No. We haven't had a fight at all today." He shrugged as he placed his head in his hand, gazing out of the window and into the blizzard with a bored expression. He wasn't worried about the pink haired boy, he knew that he would be alright in the harsh winds that blew outside because he would warm himself with his fire magic, and he also knew how to fight if anything doesn't go his way. So he didn't really see the need to worry about his rival much.

A loud _bang _drew the two mages and Exceed's attention to Erza as she stood up suddenly, pushing the empty plate that once held her strawberry cake away.

"Gray, Lucy, we're going to look for Natsu." She left no room for arguments as she reequipped into something that would help her withstand the biting cold and started to make her way through the jolly people and out of the guild. Lucy sighed as she grabbed her thick coat and put it on, draping her pink scarf over her neck as she followed Erza after she picked Happy up, Gray following in behind after he realized he was without a shirt and put one on along with a coat that laid near the fallen shirt.

The four walked around town, fighting against the harsh winds that threatened to blow them over, calling out their friend's name.

"Maybe he's at home?" Happy suggested after an hours search of not finding him. He wasn't even in Lucy's apartment which worried them a little bit more knowing how he loves to break in there uninvited.

"Well, come on!" Erza shouted over the winds as she saw no one budging from their spots.

"What if he's not there?" Lucy called back to the scarlet haired girl, as she tried the calm her hair down from blowing into her face.

"Then we'll have to look in the forest." she replied with so as much as a shrug, looking unbothered by her idea.

"And if he's not there?" Gray asked, but got no reply as Erza turned around and started walking off towards the direction of the pinkette's house.

When they finally reached the house, Erza opened the door with a slam as all three of them pilled inside the dark cottage, closing the door behind them gently.

The house groaned and creaked as Erza shuffled about calling Natsu's name out with authority while Lucy, Gray, and Happy stayed near the front door, looking around the messy cottage as they tried to see things through the dark. Lucy walked over to Natsu's couch as she noticed a letter on top of it, picking it up and reading.

"Ne Lucy, you shouldn't read something that isn't meant for you." Happy scolded as he saw Lucy reading the letter that was on his couch. "Lucy?" Happy asked after he saw that the blonde paid no attention to him and kept reading the letter. Her hands started to shake lightly as she dropped the letter to the ground, her hands falling to her side.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Gray asked as he walked over to stand behind her, slightly worried for the Celestial Mage.

"We have to find Natsu." she whispered. Her voice was a little shaky making the duo behind her confused.

"He's not here." Erza called out as she walked into the room where the others were. "Lucy?" she asked once she noticed that something was wrong with the blonde. When she got no reply, her eyes traveled down to the ground where she saw the letter Lucy had read moments ago at her feet. Curious, Erza walked over and picked it up, reading what was on it out loud.

"' _Dear Natsu, _

_I am sorry I haven't contacted you in a while and I doubt you even remember me after your mother had died. I deeply regret abandoning you in the forest long ago and I know my actions were wrong, but once I heard about you I started to research you and I couldn't pass up the chance in writing you this letter. So I beg of you to please forgive me and write back._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father, Daniel'_"

Erza tensed as she read the letter before she put it back on the couch, her gaze harder than earlier.

"We have to find Natsu." Lucy repeated her earlier statement, her eyes now locked at the door that threatened to break down.

"But how? In this storm it would take hours to search for him out there!" Gray protested. Deep inside, he was actually a little worried for the Dragon Slayer, but the chances of finding him out in the blizzard was slim, and knowing him, he wouldn't make it easy for them to find him.

"We have to try." Erza growled as she grabbed Gray's forearm and pulled him out into the storm once more with Lucy trailing in behind.

Unbeknownst to the pink haired boy, his friends were drawing nearer and nearer from where he sat in the clearing, vulnerable to the wind as it licked at his body. He drew his knees closer to his chest as he hid his face further in-between the crook of the knees.

With his heightened hearing, he could hear the shouts of his friend's as they now stood outside the ring of trees, yet to notice him.

"Natsu!" His hold tightened against his legs as if that action alone would try and hide himself from his friends, from the world.

"Leave me alone." he whispered, knowing that the four wouldn't hear him. The sudden crunching of snow alarmed him as they ran towards him along with the shouts of relief made him tense as he tried to will them away with his mind.

"Natsu! We finally found you!" Lucy cheered as she bent down next to him with the others in her lead. "Why are you out in this weather?! I know you're a fire mage and all, but you're still out in the middle of a blizzard! And look at what you're wearing nevertheless!" she fretted over him like a mother-hen.

"Leave me alone." he growled without looking at her. Lucy seemed shocked at what he said to her. Erza's eyes softened as she joined Lucy next to Natsu, trying to shield him from the harsh cold wind as snow crunched under her weight.

"Natsu, we understand how you feel suddenly receiving that letter and all—" She was cut off as Natsu's head shot towards her, anger burning within his eyes.

"You read it?" His voice was low and threatening as he tried to control his body temperature enough not to melt the snow beneath him.

"We couldn't find you in your house! We looked all over for you with no sign, nor a trace! And in this kind of storm, of course we'll get worried for you Natsu, you're our friend!" Lucy replied. Natsu didn't look at them as he hid his head once more in the crook between his knees.

"Go, just go. You'll never understand." They had to crane their necks toward Natsu for the wind howled over his soft voice.

"We can begin to understand if you let us." Gray countered as he glared softly at the tuff of pink hair that the wind tousled without mercy. "Your father just wants another chance! Sure he abandoned you when you were a little kid! I know that is unforgivable, but is it really to the point in moping about during a blizzard?" The last part was shouted as the wind blew more fiercely than before, threatening the Ica Make Mage off of his feet. "Is it Natsu?" Through the blurry haze of snow between them, Gray saw his friend/rival tense as he tried to make himself seem smaller in the clearing he sat in surrounded by his friends.

"You don't understand," he whispered, the words just barely able to reach it to the others ears.

"We can try to Natsu!" Happy shouted from where Lucy held him so he wouldn't get blown away. Natsu shook his head as he started to shake, but not from the cold.

"The reason my mother died was because of him." His voice grew with hatred and anger as he slowly raised his head from his knees to look at his friends which surrounded him. Tears fell down his cheeks, making them a rosy red as they froze against the skin from the cold. "I saw him. There was blood everywhere and a smile on his face. I saw him look at me covered in my mother's blood. I saw the wide insane eyes and the sinister smile from the joy he got from bathing in her blood. I was only four. And you know what he said?" His voice grew shaker and shaker as more tears fell from his wide charcoal eyes. "Do you?!" he screeched. The four before them stood frozen with horror. They didn't want to know what Natsu's father had said to him at such a young age, but they couldn't bring themselves to shake their heads at him as he went on. "He said, 'Shhh, it'll be our little secret! Mommy deserved it! Mommy was bad, Natsu, very! Now don't turn like mommy because you don't want to end up like her do you? That's a good boy!' Then he laughed! He laughed!" His voice cracked at the end. Natsu looked away to stare at his feet in front of him as he continued to shake from the sobs that left his mouth. "I'll never forget that laugh." he whispered hoarsely as he once again dug his head in his knees, the sobs echoing out to haunt his friends.

"Natsu…" Happy whispered, the first to break from his stupor as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Lucy held on tighter to the blue cat as tears of her own threatened to fall onto her slightly pink cheeks.

"Natsu—" He cut her off before she could say more.

"So don't ever say that you can try and understand how I feel. You can't even imagine the fear and horror I saw that day. I see it every time I close my eyes and let sleep take me. It haunts me and I will never forget nor forgive what had happened." Lucy sighed as she looked at the scarlet haired girl beside her who looked at Natsu with emotions the blonde thought she would never see her eyes.

"You shouldn't forget nor forgive the horrors of that day, Natsu." Erza started as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Natsu flinched away at the touch but did no more as Erza continued. "That is something no child should bear witness to, that I understand. But the thing you can do is let us help and try to ease the horror so we can share the pain with you. We are friends Natsu-family. Don't try and push us away through your hard times. Stand strong with us and we'll help you get through it. Please, Natsu." Erza pleaded as she pushed a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear. The shaking halted as the pinkette seemed to freeze and let her words sink in. After what seemed like ages in the cold, did he lift his head, his dark rosy cheeks the only splash of color on his sickly pale face.

He nodded just as Lucy frowned at him, giving him her scolding eyes as she saw him cough slightly and try to hide it.

"You idiot!" she screamed, hitting him on the head. "Look! You already caught a cold!" Erza, Gray, and Happy couldn't help but smile at the scolding blonde as Natsu cradled his aching head in his hands.

"Come on, the flame brain's gonna get worse out in this weather." Gray commented as he stripped his jacket as draped it on the pinkette's head. Erza and Lucy stood up and help the Dragon Slayer to his feet, both of them trying to keep the wind from hitting Natsu too badly as they made their way back to the guild and to a worried Mirajane.


End file.
